wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Kortoris Phane
}} Kortoris Phane was a Military Colonel and a militaristic politician. He was also a Kreplicator. But then he became human because he wanted to do Fin Asura. Living Kortoris currently lives in an apartment that is on the 670th level in the center of Phanus (Fetrodasa IX Capital), it has a lounge with a comfy seat! It also has a kitchen, a bathroom, 2 bedrooms, and 1 spare room. Kortoris usually stores weaponary and stuff in the spare room. This apartment also possesses a Transportationmobile PC-size garage, to store his Transportationmobile PC. Transportationmobile PC Kortoris' Transportationmobile Personel Carrier (A flying car, basically) has 2 seats, very comfy, and an open cockpit. It is armed with no weaponary and has engines capable of 175% of the average Transportationmobile PC. Features Defibrillator Kortoris always carries his defibrillator, incase anyone shouts "Mediiiiiic!", he gets it out, shouts "Clear", defibrillates, and if they wake up, he says either "You're alright, now take it to them!" or "You're alright, now get backin there!" (Note that there can be any amount of Is in "Midic", even none). If he fails to defibrillae after three shocks, he shouts "It's recharging" or "Hold on! Recharging!". He then waits 5 seconds to again defibulate. Weapons Compact CL-class Rocket He has a CL-class Compact Rocket Launcher fixed into his right arm. It can pop up and fire at any time (Maximum of 3 rockets). It can easily take out a lightly armored target as it relies on speed rather than homing abilities. It is normally used against targets that are a long distance (and is optimized for it), but can also be used close range. CZ-YY Strap-B class Gatalon Photon Cannon He also has that-name-above-that's-gonna-take-too-long-to-say cannon strapped into his right arm, closer to his rist than the Compact CL-class Rocket Launcher. They can only shoot in the direction his arm is. CZ-PB Light Gatalon Pistol He has two of these pistols stored in his upper legs, one on each side just near the pocket area, he is able to remove part of his Kreplicator casing in order to get to them. Defenses Gamar His Gamar is short-ranged, it can detect any active technology and stores their signatures for future reference. Radar His Radar is can detect from ranges upto 250m! Wow! LSD His Life Signs Detector (LSD) is fixed into his left-lower arm, it can detect life signs within a 40m radius, he uses it for recon and urban warfare. Personal Shield Generator He can activate his personal shield at any time in order for protection by pressing a button contained in his left hand (note that it is covered in casing most of the time so that he doesn't press it). The shield is very strong and can substand alot of firepower (about one turbolaser, as it is designed for personal protection during a firefight). By pressing the button, it lets out a 5m (diameter) (it is a sphere, but incomplete) shield that curved (slightly) around. Hey, it's almost like a bracket around him ). There are three modes in which the PSD can be used. *'Hand-coordinated'. Hand-coordinated is where he has to hold his hand so that the back is lying on the shield, when he moves his hand, the shield does too. *'Fixed'. Fixed can be activated by holding the shield button for 5 seconds. When he lets go, the shield stays where it is and he is able to move his hand freely. *'Body'. Body mode is where the shield envelopes his body, allowing him to protect himself at all flanks and move freely at a cost of the use in launching rockets, or on of either LSD, Gamar or Radar and the shield is weaker. Forming He is active-forming registered in his arms, this means that he can shape his arms into anything at the cost of the weaponary and defensive technology in it. He can move his Krepliactor casing into any form. Common Forms There are a few common forms that he chooses to have his arms in. Spike He sometimes forms it into a spike, that starts thick and gets thinner and thinner untill it gets to pin-point thickness. It also has jagged edges, this means that there are some peices of Kreplicator casing coming off from the spike in order for more damage. Sword He also sometimes chooses to have it in the shape of a samuri sword, if he is faced with an honorable battle. Military Kortoris is in the Kortortisan Space Navy. He is a Colonel R in command of a Gammetan ship known as the Jealot, a Gammetan/Lohaul Battleship. He over views alot of TEC-Kortorisa conflicts and skirmishes. Political Politically, Kortoris stands quite low. He is only a party member, he is not in the senate. Friends Kortoris' main friends were Arxental Tatex, Jinera Q'slaska, Bly, Ridall Somel and Wolf. He spoke to them frequently and often involved them into his career. Category:Kortorisan Category:People Category:List of K articles Category:Gammetan Category:Military Category:List of P articles Category:Males Category:Politicians Category:People in Militaries Category:Gammetan Military Category:Gammetan Politicians